


Surprise and Survival

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: One of the younglings Anakin meant to kill escaped. Listen to him recap the story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Surprise and Survival

The sounds of war were all around them. Young Valdric was among many of the frightened younglings watching their side be defeated. They had no idea if they were supposed to hide or find a Jedi master to tell them what to do, or if they were supposed to stay put and pretend it wasn't happening, controlling their fear like they'd been taught to. Luckily, Master Skywalker (though not technically a Jedi master) walked into the room. The room's tension mostly evaporated, though, for some reason, the room felt colder.

One of Valdric's closest friends found the bravery to run up to him. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them!" The rest of them nodded. "What are you going to do?"

However, there was something different about them. He was looking at them funny - not with the normal love of the person who they'd talked to so many times before. He was almost... glaring. And the way his cloak swished as he walked into the room was so unlike him or any other Jedi they'd known. And then, he flicked on his lightsaber.

At first, they were confused. Was he telling them to fight? To join him? But then it set in: He wasn't on their side at all.

And that was when he killed the young boy.

The younglings gasped, and Valdric ran to a corner as he watched his friends get stabbed. Some of the bravest fought back, even leaving a slight mark on his arm. But he didn't show that he was impressed, to prove this was simply a test and he was actually on their side and wasn't _really_ going to kill them. No, he just swung at him and ended his life.

Valdric figured trying to fight back would draw attention to him, and in the end, he was sure to lose. So instead, he backed away slowly and soon broke into a run.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care that he was outside during a war, because inside he would watching his friends get killed by somebody they'd believed to be their friend. _He_ would be getting killed.

Valdric didn't get it. Was he a spy? Traitor? Had he been earning their trust just to kill them and end the next generation of Jedi?

But none of that made sense. He had _changed_ since they'd last seen him. He used to laugh, hug them, and be lighthearted. Now he made the temperature drop and his blood freeze. It was what Yoda had been warning them about in training. He'd been turned to the dark side.

Valdric knew he was a boy and he wasn't supposed to cry, but Master Skywalker... was one of his favorite "masters." He was the only non-boring grownup. Now he still wasn't boring; he was just bloodthirsty.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi saw him, he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Valdric looked down. "You'll never believe me."

"I may," Master Kenobi sadly told him. "Anakin?"

Valdric sniffled. "So you know, then?"

He nodded. "At first I wasn't sure. It sure looked like him, but he would never turn, never kill younglings, never do anything I thought I saw him doing. But your story matches what I saw." He looked away. "He really has turned. He really is Darth Vader."

"That's his new name?"

"It is." Master Kenobi took his hand. "I'll make sure you're safe. In the meantime, be on the lookout. I'll have to inform Padme, as she was the last to see him."

"He loves Senator Amidala," Valdric informed him. Master Kenobi looked surprised.

"Really?"

Valdric nodded. "Every time her name was brought up I could feel it in the force."

"I'm proud of your skills for such a young boy." Valdric smiled at the compliment. "Now come on. We haven't got much time."


End file.
